Stupid Human Traditions
by TabithaWinchester
Summary: Dean and Cas are spending the night at Sam and Jessica's house to babysit Mary(Sam's daughter). Dean surprises Cas ;) Destiel one!shot (some Sam/Jessica)


**This is just some family fluff(: Jessica is alive and married to Sam, Cas fell a year ago and has been living with Dean. The two of them are the prized babysitters for Sam's daughter, Mary(: I hope you like it! Feedback is greatly appreciated as always. **

* * *

**Stupid Human Traditions **

Jess ran down the stairs, brushing down her blond curls with her fingers and trying to fit a jacket around her, completely forgetting she had a purse on her shoulder that was the main cause of the misfit. Sam smiled, stopping her before she could run out the door, pulling her purse off her shoulder to slide the jacket sleeve on. She smiled and rested her head against his chest, catching her breath while slowly wrapping her arms around the small of his back.

"What would I do without you?" She asked brightly, pulling away and stepping up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Crash and burn." Sam replied smiling, dimples cutting into his cheeks. Jess laughed lightly, thinking back to the Halloween party they went to while attending Stanford. Of course, life didn't go the same normal way she had expected then... But it's still worth it. Sam kissed Jess once more before watching her swiftly run out the door, hearing the Impala engine pull into the driveway outside just as Jessica's small car drove away. Dean and Cas must've just showed up.

"Daddy!" Sam turned around to find Mary pulling at his pants, her blonde curls almost consuming her small face, bouncing as she fidgeted in place. Bright hazel eyes were reflecting off the light overhead, dimples just like Sam's appearing when she smiled at him, reaching her small arms upward. Sam leaned down to pick her up, balancing her on his hip, starting to walk to her room as she played with his plaid shirt, twisting it in her small fists.

"But I don't wanna go to bed daddy... I wanna go with you." She said softly against his chest, lifting her bright eyes and pouting her lip. Sam frowned shortly, laying her on the bed and pulling the covers up to her small chin.

"You have to stay here. Uncle Dean and Cas will be watching you." Sam said softly causing Mary to smile. She knew Dean wouldn't make her go to bed and Sam was glad that she loved his brother and Cas just as much as she loved her own parents. He leaned in to kiss his daughter on the forehead just as Cas walked in, stopping at the doorframe to look to Sam for acknowledgement. Dean was behind him with his arms lazily spread around his waist, chin resting down on his shoulder. Sam smiled before saying goodnight to Mary once more and walking over to them.

"Thanks for watching her, I gotta try to catch up with Jess. Big night." Sam said softly, Cas smiling up a him, blue eyes shining just as bright as Mary's, so childlike but so knowing. Dean detached himself from Cas and walked over to the bed, laying down next to Mary and kicking his boots off onto the floor, causing her to giggle and crawl onto his stomach. She started playing with his nose making him scrunch it while trying to get out of her grip. The failed attempt just making him look like a rabbit.

"No problem man." Dean said sounding stuffed up as Mary continued pulling at his nose. Cas laughed lightly at them before turning back to Sam, standing up on his toes to kiss him on the cheek, muttering _goodbye_ and _have a nice night_. Sam left the room, straying at the doorway for a second to see Dean move over to fit Cas on the bed next to him, Mary leaning over to kiss Cas on the corner of his mouth, pulling back and smiling sweetly at both of them. Sam couldn't ask for a more perfect life after everything that has happened. Cas fell almost a year ago and he's acting and looking more human each day that passes, infatuated with Mary, always telling Sam how beautiful she is. They have a shared bond that neither Dean nor Sam could pinpoint. But one day after Cas and Dean left, Mary asked Sam if Cas was an angel. Sam almost had a heart attack, he thought maybe Cas had mentioned something to her even after all of them agreed to keep their old life in the past. But he knew Cas better than that, and he knew Cas loved Mary too much to expose her to that. When Sam asked why Mary thought uncle Cas was an angel she simply said _because his eyes, you mean... you don't see it?_ Sam didn't know how to respond to that, wondering what Mary saw in the old angel that Sam and Dean didn't. Dean knew every color tint and aspect of Cas' eyes like the back of his hand and even he didn't understand how she could come up with that. She'd learned a lot about angels in Sunday school and had seen a lot of paintings of them at church... But that still didn't explain why. Sam would have never taken her to church but Jess wouldn't have it.

He looked back at them one last time. Cas was curled up against Dean, resting his head in the crook of Dean's neck, Dean leaning over to kiss his forehead. Mary was lying on top of both of them, squished in the middle, asking them to tell her a story, her wide eyes begging.

"Have fun sweetheart." Sam called from the living room as he started towards the door.

"I will!" Dean's voice shouted from behind, followed by Mary's sweet laugh mixed in with Cas'. Sam smiled to himself before putting his jacket over his shoulder and walking out the door.

* * *

After a few hours Mary was asleep on Cas' chest, small fingers curling around his thumb. Dean smiled and snuggled up against Cas' side, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Come on, lets go to bed." Dean breathed against Cas' ear before slowly making his way off the bed and picking up Mary from Cas' chest, cradling her small body in his arms. Cas smiled before shifting off the bed and pulling the covers back as Dean carefully laid Mary down, laying the covers over her and leaning down to kiss her forehead. He turned back to Cas who was just standing there smiling ear to ear, blue eyes blurry with sleep but shining all the same.

"What?" Dean asked defensively before Cas stood up on his toes to kiss Dean softly.

"Nothing..." He whispered against his lips causing a shiver go up Dean's spine. Dean smirked against his lips before picking Cas up and draping him over his shoulder as he started walking to the guest room.

"Dean stop!" Cas whispered playfully, trying to keep as quiet as possible until they left Mary's room entirely, flailing his arms to balance himself as he kept bouncing against Dean's back. Dean laughed as Cas starting punching his ass in an attempt to get Dean to put him down.

"I may be human, Dean Winchester, but don't think I'm weak!" Cas shouted before Dean twisted him around in his arms to where Cas had his legs wrapped around his waist, arms spread tightly across Dean's shoulders as if he were trying not to fall. He gave up and just glared at Dean, blue eyes strikingly murderous at the moment. Dean walked the rest of the way into the room, closing the door behind him before laying Cas down on the bed. Cas held the glare, though his frown was beginning to falter, scooting back against the headboard as Dean crawled onto the bed, approaching him.

"I swear Dean, you don't wanna mess with me, I will-" Dean started tickling Cas' stomach causing him to cut off suddenly, drifting into a laughing fit, trying to push Dean off of him. Dean's fingers traveled down under Cas' shirt to tickle his sides, knowing that was the former angel's weak spot, smiling triumphantly as Cas' laughter grew.

"This...isn't funny... Dean!" He managed to get out between bits of laughter, "Stop it!" Dean smiled, Cas now sliding down from his spot against the headboard, unable to control his laugher, rolling into a ball underneath Dean's weight. Dean gradually stopped torturing the former angel and leaned down to kiss him, rolling onto his side and pulling Cas into his arms. Cas smiled against his lips, legs intertwining with Dean's, his foot playfully tracing up Dean's calf as he moved in closer.

"I hate you." Cas said softly against his lips, pulling back and putting his hand over Dean's mouth so he couldn't try to kiss him again.

"Say you're sorry..." Cas said, slowly removing his hand from Dean's mouth to allow him to answer, trailing one finger down his neck playfully as he did. Dean shivered at the touch and Cas barely caught sight of the familiar devilish smile that spread across Dean's face before he was being pinned down against the bed, Dean kissing him relentlessly. Cas pushed against Dean's weight, wrapping his legs around his waist, but it was useless. Dean loved being the stronger one ever since Cas fell, and believe it or not, Cas kind of liked putting himself entirely in Dean's hands. He secretly liked how protective Dean had gotten of him, knowing he isn't as strong as he once was and would always be indifferent to society. Whenever someone tried flirting with Cas at a bar, Dean would be behind him in seconds, gripping his arm gently and simply saying, _sorry babe, he's mine_. Cas always loved to see the look on the girl's face when Dean twisted him around in his arms to kiss him, handling him a little rougher than usual just to show off. And God he _loved_ it. He also loved how Dean said _mine_. Cas finally belonged somewhere. He belonged to Dean Winchester. He was _Dean's_.

"Okay okay, you win." Cas said against his lips, laughing lightly as he did. Dean smiled and pulled back, rolling off of Cas to let him breathe, lying against his side with his arm around him. Cas caught his breath before turning over to snuggle against Dean's side, sighing into his chest as Dean slowly pulled the covers over them with his free hand, leaning in to kiss Cas on the forehead.

"I love you." He said softly against Cas' now disheveled black hair.

"I still hate you." Cas whispered playfully causing Dean to gently pull the former angel on top of him to where Cas was straddling his lap, laying against his chest. He kissed him gently, smoothing his hands over Cas' back, searching lower down his hipbones causing Cas' whole body to tingle under his touch.

"Fine, I love you Dean Winchester. I am undeniably and unfortunately, deeply in love with you. Happy?" Cas asked against Dean's lips before sliding back down to his spot against Dean's side, not removing his lips from Dean's for more than a second.

"Marry me." Dean whispered out of nowhere causing Cas to pull back from the kiss, blue eyes widening causing a worried look to pass across Dean's face. He started to believe he heard Dean wrong, the silence between them seeming like it was lasting forever, Dean growing anxiously worried Cas might not understand why he'd ask that of him, beginning to play with Cas' hair subconsciously.

"M-Mary... y-you?" Cas stuttered under his breath, not believing the words even after hearing them for the second time.

"Yes Cas._ I Love you_. I want to be with you, grow old with you. Hell, maybe even adopt a few kids like Mary. As long as its you and me with nothing else in our way to stop us, I want to be with _you_ Castiel. You and only you as my hair starts to turn gray and I start working on the daily crosswords they put in the newspaper while drinking coffee at six in the morning on the weekend. I want _you_ to be here with me." Dean said softly, reaching out to grab his hand, rubbing his thumb over Cas' ring finger. Cas was still staring a him in awe, looking back and forth between Dean's sincere green eyes and his finger.

"I know, you being an angel once may make this human tradition sound stupid... But I - it's not just a label, it's a promise. A promise that I'd never leave you, that'd I'd get to wake up to your blue eyes staring at me the way you always do every morning for the rest of my life, that-" Dean was suddenly cut off by Cas' lips locking against his, one hand fisting in his hair, pulling him in closer. Dean was shocked for a second but leaned into the kiss, pulling Cas even closer, wrapping his arms around him entirely, barley an inch of space left between them. He tasted salt against his lips and realized Cas was crying, the tears falling down his cheeks and onto Dean's lips.

"Is that... A yes?" Dean asked against Cas' lips, able to feel the smile spreading across his own.

"_Yes_."


End file.
